Шоё Хината
| japanese name = 日向翔陽 | translation name = Hinata Shōyō | other names = |チビの1番|Chibi no Itsuban}}; The Strongest Decoy | gender = Мужской | age = 15 | date of birth = 21 Июня | blood type = | height = 162.8 см | weight = 51.9 кг | family = Нацу Хината (систра) | goal = To become the Ace of the Karasuno High Volleyball Club | likes = Волейбол | dislikes = To be short | quote = "It's true that I'm not very tall. However! I can jump!!"Haikyū!! manga, chapter 1, page 16 | team = Yukigaoka Junior High (former) Karasuno High (current) | number = 1 (ранее) 10 (сейчас) | position = Wing Spiker (ранее) Middle Blocker (сейчас) | occupation = | affiliation = | chapter = Глава 1 | episode = Эпизод 1 | vomic = | japanese = Мурасэ Аюму | english = }} — главный герой Haikyuu !! — спортивная манга, ориентированная на волейбол, написанная и иллюстрированная Харуити Фурудатэ. Первокурсник старшей школы Карасуно, присоединившийся к Волейбольной Команде, играет на позиции центрального блокирующего, делая по большей части удары по мячу. Мечтой Хинаты являтеся, чтобы стать достаточно сильными, чтобы суметь подняться еще выше и преодолеть огромную стену, как когда-то это сделал "Маленький Гигант". Вот почему он специализируется на прыжках, чтобы компенсировать его отсутствие роста. Предыстория Хината смотрел матч старшей Карасуно, в котором замечает своего кумира. Увидев матч старшей Карасуно, он присоединятся к волейбольному клубу , однако, его учитель говорит, что он является единственным членом, и что количество членов уменьшалось каждый год, и что "мужской" волейбольный клуб больше не клуб. Его учитель дал ему предложение, что если он хочет играть в волейбол, он должен присоединится к женскому волейбольному клубу, которое Хината принял. Хината практиковался в углу зала, когда-нибудь на улице, или в коридоре. Позже, его одноклассники говорят ему, что они слышали, что Хината вступил в женский волейбольный клуб. Хината реагирует на то, что они говорят, отвечая, что у него не было выбора. Хината продолжал тренировки совершенно один, он просил всех знакомых, чтобы покидали его мяч. На третьем году средней школы, в мужской волейбольный клуб вступают несколько новых членов, но не хватала еще двух человек, чтобы сформировать команду. Later at a Town Gymnasium, there is a volleyball competition going. Hinata is seen being excited that he gain compete at the volleyball competition. Hinata thanks his classmates to help him out with his ambition. Later, Hinata is getting more nervous, which later on the Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High makes their appearance which Hinata's team starts to get the shivers after seeing how tall the team is. Hinata is convinced that they will win against Kitagawa Daiichi, but he's getting nervous again which he is heading towards the bathroom. Some members of Kitagawa Daiichi are talking about Hinata's team, which Hinata tells them not to make fun of his group. They're even making more fun of Hinata which Kageyama appears and tells his team members to warm up. After that they are gone, Hinata tells Kageyama that he was also ready to say the same thing, which Kageyama gives him a reason why he is not taken seriously. Kageyama tells Hinata if he only came here to make memories, which Hinata responds telling Kageyama that he came here to win. Kageyama responds to Hinata by saying that Hinata makes it sound that it is extremely easy to do, which he also includes Hinata's height. Hinata tells Kageyama that he can jump and tells Kageyama that it isn't as if the outcome of their match has already been decided. Kageyama says some things to Hinata, which Hinata tells Kageyama that his team will win. Kageyama tells Hinata that he will be the one who wins on the court. The match has been started which Hinata jumped, which shocked Kageyama. Kitagawa team members has blocked the ball of Hinata, which many suprised to see how high Hinata have jumped. During the match, Hinata managed to take some points from Kitagawa Daiichi, but in the end, they lost the match. After the match, Kageyama asks Hinata what he has been doing the three years, which Hinata is seen crying downwards. The number of sets Hinata's team has won was 0 which was a match of 31 minutes. Hinata remembered Kageyama's name and its title as "King of the Court". After the match, Hinata sees Kageyama and tells him that he will overthrow his title, which Kageyama reponds telling Hinata that the only ones who remain on the court are the winners and the strong, and if Hinata want to win he has to try to grow stronger. After that, Hinata is practicing to grow stronger which he is seen jogging, being in the girl's volleyball team, or joining the team of neighborhood mothers, which Hinata has learned that he must not win by doing it alone. Personality Relationships Appearance Hinata's height is 162.8 cm, making him the second shortest person of his team next to Yū Nishinoya. Although his lack of height, he is shown to jump extremely high, which he admires the Small Giant to accomplish such feat. He is also been making fun of his height, but when he jumps on the court, many of them are impressed by the height he can reach by jumping. Hinata has messy orange hair, and brown eyes. He is mostly seen in his current school uniform which is the jacket and jeans are both black, which beneath his jacket he wears a beige or tanned sweatshirt. At first he was seen with a green outfit from his former school at the time he was playing volleybal there. When playing on the court he wears a black shirt and shorts with white tin stripes with orange large stripes on the sides. On the shirt, his position number 10 is seen on it and also his school name in Japanese kanji. He also wears kneecaps and wears white with red stripes tennis court shoes. Regularey, he wears a training outfit that has a burgundy color and green with white toes and sole sneakers. He is also seen with a training outfit with black stripes on the sides. He sometimes also wears a regular white shirt with shorts beneath. Способности Статистика Plot Karasuno High Team Formation Arc Tokyo Expedition Arc Spring High Preliminary Arc Other appearances One shot Extra's Tanaka-senpai's Nightmare Hinata and Kageyama were training even before Tanaka was arriving. The next day, they were also seen to be more earlier than Tanaka. The next day as well which Hinata and Kageyama both tells Tanaka that they were here around 3:00 AM. Later on, Tanaka sees Hinata and Kageyama putting their sleeping bags saying that they thought to stay overnight at the gymnasium. Sawamura overheard what has happened, which Hinata and Kageyama asks Tanaka to stay with them. But, it was a dream of Tanaka. The Battle at Lunch Break Hinata is seen to have the last yakisoba bread after Yū and Tanaka were been beaten by two school girls after they looked under their skirt. Nisekyū!! Yū and Tanaka fought with guys from a different school after they were picking up on Kiyoko which ending up doing roadwork outside of their respective prefecture. Hinata and Kageyama who were just standing nearby, are also confronted in doing roadwork. Hinata sees on a board that there is a beach volleyball tournament. They want to participate but Tanaka was refering to Daiichi, if they are participating the tournament if he is finding it out. After that Yū points to some beatifull women, he changes his mind to participate in the tournament. The match has started, which they are having a match against Raku, Chitoge, Onodera, Tsugumi, and Tachibana. After seeing the other team containing most of it to be girls, Hinata is trying to play softly to them, but Tsugumi spiked a ball towards Hinata which he can't save it, which Raku's team gained a point. After what has happened to Hinata, they were shocked about the strength Raku's team has. After the match, they were seen in a restaurant, which Onodera is offering meat to Hinata, which Hinata blushes trying to accept it. Trivia * Shōyō (翔陽) can be read as "flying heaven" while actually "yō" has different meanings which are: "sunshine, yang principle, positive, male, heaven, or daytime". His last name Hinata (日向) can be read as "place in the sun". * In the first popularity poll, Hinata was ranked 2nd, after Kageyama with 6,058 votes. In the second popularity poll, he has been ranked 1st with 12,720. * Hinata's favorite food is: Tamago Kake Gohan. * Hinata's current concern is that he can't catch a ball one-handed. Quotes * (To Kitagawa Daiichi Volleyball members) "Once my stomach settles down... You better be prepared, 'cause we'll really give you something to cry about in the mat... ugh... ch... uughh..."Haikyū!! manga, chapter 1, page 13 * (To Kageyama) "It's true that I'm not very tall. However! I can jump!!" References Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Волейбольный Клуб страшней Карасуно Категория:Волейбольный Клуб средней Юкигаока